Tome 12 : The disastrous denouement
by Trieste Sokaris
Summary: Chère illusionIndustry, je suis fier de te présenter mon humbleBaudelairefiction, étant une pionnère francophone dans ton genre... Cettefiction, oh surprise, est un pseudo Tome 12. On y utilise les éléments des tomes 10, 11 et de la bio, que j'ai eus la c


_**BOOK THE 12TH : The Disastrous Denouement.**_

CHAPITRE 1.

Nous vivons en des temps troublés. A moins que je ne sois gratifié d'un public avide de connaître la suite des désastreuses aventures des orphelins Baudelaire, ce dont je doute et redoute fort, et bien que mon unique lectrice connue à ce jour soit une femme merveilleuse, de haute moralité, pleine esprit et particulièrement habile pour ce qui est de siffler la quatorzième symphonie de Mozart, et que cet échange nous aît permis d'améliorer considérablement un certain nombre de choses, vous aurez bien compris que je parle içi de la crise économique, et que je m'excuse pour la longueur absolument scandaleuse de cette phrase, qui a déjà dû asphixier tous mes lecteurs potentiels qui ont eu la mauvaise idée de la lire à voix haute, et, tandis que j'improvise avec chaque fois plus d'aisance, vous aurez compris, que je reviens à ce sujet, que "temps troublés" est une expression qui signifie içi "crise économique mondiale" et non pas "incendies louches à répétition", et que je vous recommanderai, dans un premier temps, de prendre une aspirine ou une grande goulée d'air, et dans un second temps de remettre ce livre fort ennuyeux où vous l'avez trouvé, et de prendre plutôt un ouvrage traitant de la crise économique mondiale, puisqu'elle semble tant vous intéressez au point de lire cette phrase en entier, surtout que cet ouvrage ne traite pas de crise économique mondiale mais d'une série de désastreuses aventures, et qu'une lecture des désastres du libéralisme vous remonterait bien le moral après un aperçu de ce livre infâme, surtout que je n'ai pas que ça à faire que vous donnez des conseils, vous êtes une grande personne responsable maintenant. Où en-étais-je ? Ah oui, la crise économique mondiale, comme j'essaye de le dire depuis tout à l'heure, a engendré une grande instabilité de l'emploi. A tel point que seulement deux types de personnesgardent le même métier toute leur vie : les sage-femmes et les croque-morts. Néanmoins, comme le disait mon aïeul, Albert, "tout est relatif". En effet, la plupart des personnes, si elles changent de poste souvent dans leur carrrière, restent toujours dans un secteur d'activité bien précis. Prenons par exemple le cas desorphelins Baudelaire. Depuis l'incendie de leur grande demeure bourgeoise et la mort de leurs parents, ils étaient entré dans une période d'indépendance d'esprit et d'action, ce qui peut tout à fait se comparer à une entrée dans la vie active. Il avait depuis exercé différents métiers plus divers les unsque les autres : coupeurs de bois, larbins, cuisiniers, acteurs, confectionneurs de pièges, auxillaires de recherche bibliophile, coupeurs de ficelle, ouvriers, marins, collégiens, médecins, j'en passe et des meilleures. Cependant, leur situation était restée, de manière globale, la même : orphelins au coeurs brisés, affublésd'une énorme fortune, avec un gangster à leur trousses et agissant comme, je cite, "un paratonnnerre à emmerdements". Mais, pour être tout à fait honnête, depuis leur départ de l'infâme bourgade de Villeneuve-des-corbaux, et leur court séjour dans les quartiers du Queequeg, il me semble fort que leur situation commençait à changer du tout au tout. Ceci ne vous empêche pas, bien sûr, de reposer ce livre sur une étagère et de vous épargner le terrible récit qui suit : en effet, qui pourrait s'intéresser à ce qui se passe après que les enfants Baudelaire aient refermé la porte du taxi qui les avait entendu sur la plage de Malamer ? Qui pourrait s'intéresser à ce que dit cette fameuse Kt Snicket après que cette fameuse portière ait claqué ? Personne. Assurément personne.

" Bien. Vous avez attaché vos ceintures ? Normalement, je suis censée vous amener directement à l'Hotel Dénouement, mais j'ai une petite affaire que j'aimerais régler en chemin, ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Non, non... Enfin, ça dépend, où se situe l'Hotel Dénouement en fait ?

Pas bien loin, dans un coin huppé de Saint-Stephenbourg, la capitale. C'est parti ! "

Le taxi s'élança dans un grand rugissement, fonçant prétencieusement sur l'asphalte. Surpris par la vitesse de l'engin, les trois Baudelaire furent projetés contre les sièges avant et s'mpilèrent sur le sol en un tas informe et gesticulant.

" Eh, je vous avais dit d'attacher vos ceintures !

Ah, ah, trop drôle... Maintenant, vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous allez faire de nous ?

Pardon ?

C'est vous l'adulte responsable, vous avez sûrement une idée bien préçise de ce que nous allons faire, n'est-ce-pas ?

Non, pas du tout.

Vous êtes cinglée ?

Non, disons que je n'ai moi-même aucune idée de ce qui se passera quand nous arriverons, et que j'évite de me faire du mouron pour les choses sur lesquelles je n'ai pas d'emprise. "Emprise" est un mot qui signifie içi...

Nous savons ce qu' "Emprise" veut dire, déclara Klaus. "

L'impassible Kit Snicket sembla alors parcourrue par une décharge électrique. Elle avait sursautée brusquement sur son siège, complètement horrifiée. Réalisant qu'elle venaitdese trahir, elle fit mine d'éponger son front d'un geste ganté, puis reprit :

" Excusez-moi. Vous feriez mieux de retirer ces uniformes, nous aviserons en chemin des déguisements que vous enfilerez.

Vous n'êtes pas très bavarde.

C'est à cause du stress.

Vous êtes inquiète ?

Oh, non. Je suis bien trop anxieuse pour être inquiète. "

Sur ces mots, les enfants Baudelaire commencèrent à s'extirper de leurs tenues de plongées, ou plutôt de leur scaphandre dans le casde Prunille. Ils étaient presque tristes d'abandonner ainsi les uniformes du Queequeg. Bien sûr, ils ne tarderaient pas à intégrer les VDC, dont la famille Widdershins faisait partie après tout, mais la compagnie froide et distante de Kit Snicket n'était pas très attractive face à l'éxubérance du capitaine et la sympathie de Fiona. Les deux aînés Baudelaire étaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus méfiants vis à vis de cet étrange personnage. Ce n'était sûrement pas une sbire d'Olaf, mais mieux valait s'en assurer.

" A ce propos, comment va Quigley ?

Je ne sais pas ! Je ne l'ai même pas vu ! Quand je suis retournée à l'Hotel, ils m'ont juste jeté cette liasse de papier en m'ordonnant d'aller vous chercher sur cette plage !

Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je sais que c'est forcément Quigley qui l'a écrite, fit Violette.

Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

Ca... Oh, aucune importance.

T'es bizarre, rétorqua Klaus.

Pilori, ajouta Prunille.

Mais pas du tout, je...

Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, chers Baudelaire, mais qu'est-il arrivé au Queequeg ? Ils'est passé quelquechose de grave ?

Oui. Nous avons localisé le sucrier, mais nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé à l'endroit indiqué. Quelquechose nous dit que quelqu'un s'en est emparé avant nous.

C'est pas bon du tout, ça...

Oui, et quand nous sommes revenus de mission, Phil et le capitaine avaient complètement disparu ! Et bien sûr, c'est à ce moment-là qu'Olaf est arrivé avec son sous-marin et... Bon, bref, nous nous sommes échappés. Les scouts des neiges ont eu moins de chance, j'en ai peur...

Les scouts des neiges , fit Kit, interloquée.

Oui. Ils ont été capturés lors de notre passage dans les monts Mainmorte. Vous ne saviez pas ?

Non, mais au moins ça explique qu'on m'ait envoyé enquêter là-bas...

Où ça, "là-bas" ?

Au manoir Spatst. Il vient juste d'être brûlé, et ses propiétaires avec.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible.

Tout est possible quant il y a un sucrier en jeu. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que les partisans de l'autre côté du schisme s'entretuent... "

Profondément gênés, les Baudelaire ne pipèrent mot durant le reste du voyage. Ils entrèrent alors dans la grande capitale moite et poisseuse dans laquelle ils avaient passé leur enfance : à la lueur de midi, ils contemplaient les facades vitrées et poussièreuses des grands immeubles, qui, étrangement, leur semblaient maintenant hostiles. Absorbés dans leurs observations des géants de féraille et de verre, surgissant dans les cieux comme antant de Mamba du mal prêts à les mordre, il ne remarquèrent pas que Kit les engouffrait dans une autre partie de la banlieue.

" Nous sommes presque arrivés. Je règle cette affaire, et nous partons nous installer à l'Hotel Dénouement. Ca ne durrera pas longtemps, je vous le promets. J'aurai peut-être même un jolie surprise pour vous, au retour", fit-elle avec un sourire angélique, contrastant avec son attitude froide, comme si elle allait éprouver encore plus de plaisir face à cette surprise que les Baudelaire.

Les Baudelaire s'entreregardèrent. Dans leur vocabulaire, "surprise" n'était pas un mot de bon augure. Mêm au sens limité du cadeau, leurs derniers présents, offerts pat leur tante Agripinne, avaient été si désastreux que je ne souffrirais même pas de vous les re-citer dans le détail. Et puis,que pouvait bien leur réserver Kit Snicket ? Avait-elle uniquement fait ce détour pour aller leur acheter des cadeaux dans une grande surface ? L'étonnement des Baudelaire, pendant les courtes minutes qui suivirent, ne cessât de croître. Violet et Prunille avaient en effet l'air perplexes, mais bien moins que Klaus qui avait commencé à se ronger les ongles.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Comment ? Ca ne te rappelle rien, cette route qu'on suit ?

Non...

C'est le chemin qui mène à l'internat Prufrock. "

Et Klaus avait raison: lugubre, glauque, se profilait la silhouette de pierre du collège oùils avaient fait la connaissance d'Isadora et Duncan Beauxdraps. Violette essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour interroger Kit sur cette sombre affaire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche : Kit avait déjà ouvert sa portière, en lançant succintement.

" Les vitres sont teintées, vous ne risquez pas d'être repèrés. Fouillez dans le coffre, il y a mon Kit à déguisements. Essayez de vous faire une couverture convenable en attendant ! "

Et elle claqua la porte. Habitués à prendre des décisions rapidement, les Baudelaire trouvèrent facilement le sac à l'insigne de VDC, et en tirèrent divers accesoires.

" Olivia ne nous avait pas menti : les deux côtés du schisme utilisent les mêmes déguisements ! Pour une fois, on peut espérer quelque chose de moins grotesques qu'un costume de monstre...

Ouaip, fit Klaus. Je crois que je vais me déguiser en homme du monde ou ce genre de choses... Voyons, est-ce que j'ai ce qu'il faut ? Hum, oui, ça ira...

Je crois que je vais prendre cette grande robe noire et la serrer un peu avec la ficelle de ce monocle... Et pour Prunille ?

Iln'y a pas trente-six solutions : il faut la faire passer pour plus vieille qu'elle n'est.

Un nain, par exemple ?

Laurdring, asquiesca Prunille.

Oui, avec cette longue barbe postiche... Un peu de charbon autour des yeux... Voilà. Un bandeau ppout masquer un oeil crevé, une carte de visite...

DéliriouTrems, s'exclama Prunille.

Elle a raison, tu en fais un peu trop, Klaus.

Mais non, autrement qu'est-ce que je mets sur cette carte de visite ?

Wizlè, proposa l'interressée.

Vendeur de farces et attrapes ? Bonne idée. "

Ceci fait, les aînés Baudelaires enfilèrent leurs propres déguisements. Klaus avait enfilé un costume rayé et s'était coiffé d'un chapeau haut-de-forme. Il avait enfilé des bottes de policier noires, et s'était muni d'une étrange canne-épée à pomeau d'or, la même qu'aait utilisé jadis le docteur Orwell contre Prunille, en espérant ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Pour plus de sécurité, il avait aussi enfilé un masque chirurgicale : la pneumopathie athipyque était alors atrocement "in", nul nele remarquerait. Violette avait opté pour un costume très différent : Elle avait serré la grande robe noire, de rabin selon Klaus, au niveau de sa taille, et avait sortidu coffre une énorme péruque noire qu'elle coiffait de manière compliquée avec son ruban: son idée était de se déguiser en japonaise. Elle s'était dégottée des chaussures de réceptioniste qui faisaient illusionn, puis elle avait entrepris de se poudrer entièrement le visage de blanc. Klaus la regarda se maquiller, perplexe.

" C'est la première fois que je te vois faire ça... Pourtant, ça n'a jamais été ton truc, le maquillage.

Et alors , fit Violette visiblement contrariée.

Je suis sûr qu'ily a un truc que tu nous ne dis pas.

Ce n'est pas le moment de poser des questions idiotes, Klaus.

Tu nous caches quelque chose, Violette. C'est comme cette robe noire, on ne dirait pas vraiment... "

Mais Violette ne sut pas ce que son frère voulait lui faire signifier : à l'instant même, la portière du conducteur s'ouvrit puis se ferma aussitôt en un grand claquement. Kit venait d'entrer et enclacha immédiatement l'accélérateur. Surpris une nouvell fois parla puissance de la machine, les trois Baudelaire furent instantannément projetés sur le sol.

" Mais vous êtes malade ! Mon maquillage !

Pas le temps, pas le temps !

Pas le temps de quoi ?

Les enfants, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous sommes dans le pétrin jusqu'aux oreilles !

Kafka !

Super scoop, t'as raison Prunille... Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend au juste ?

Il se trouve que tout se passe exactement comme je nel'avais pas prévu !

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

D'après ce que j'ai appris à Prufrock, l'Hotel Denouement doit déjà être carbonisé !

QUOI !

Je ne plaisante pas ! Il va falloir mettre la gomme si on veut retrouver les VDC à temps !

Attendez, nous n'avons pas attaché nos ceint... "

Mais c'était trop tard : le terrible engin de Kit Snicket subit une brusque accélération, et les trois enfants furent à nouveau projetés de leur banquette sous le choc. Kit Snicket n'en avait cure : ell était bien trop occupée à sauver leur peau. Roulant bien au dessus de la vitesse autorisée, elle grillait feu rouge sur feu rouge, faisant déraper au passage des dizaines d'automobiles courroucées.

" Mais arrêtez ! Vous allez beaucoup trop vite !

Ralentissez immédiatement ou sinon on va finir notre course dans le décor !

Je ne sais pas comment faire !

QUOI ? C'est la première fois que vous conduisez une boîte automatique ?

Ben oui...

Mais quelle idiote ! Gardez le volant, je vais essayer de nous ralentir , fit Violette en se jetant à l'avant de la voiture.

Violette, on a un deuxième problème.

Quoi encore ?

On a des policiers à nos trousses ! Vous allez beaucoup trop vite !

Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Je ne sais p... "

Klaus s'était tû. Il avait vu par la fenêtre un véhicule lointainroulant à une vitesse considérable, qui suivait la voie à contresens.

" Violette ! Actionne le toit ouvrant !

Pourquoi faire ?

Tu vas voir ! Prunille, viens avec moi ! "

Klaus sortit par l'ouverture en escaladant tant bien que mal les charnières.Il se retrouva bientôt sur le toit du taxi, Prunille dans ses bras, avec la désagréable impression d'être un surfeur au coeur d'un ouragan. Il se releva difficilement. C'était maintenant ou jamais... Le véhicule des pompiers arrivait à toute vitesse, la sirène hurlante... Klaus prit sa soeur par un pied et la tendit sur le côté comme un vulgaire filet à papillon... Elle flottait dans les airs tel un drapeau. Klaus eut juste le temps de lui beugler son plan :

" MAINTENANT ! MORD-MOI CE TRUC ! "

Il y eut un vent glacé provoqué par le frollement des deux véhicules, et tel, un éclair rouge, la voiture de la caserne des pompiers disparût en arrière. Aussitôt, on entendit un grand "CRAAAAAAAC !" Klaus jeta un oeil à sa soeur, toujours vivante. Tout le fonctionnement de son plan reposait sur elle. Il la vit sourire, et entre ses dents, on devinait le gyrophare des pompiers, butin gagné d'un grand arrachement de dents.

" Bravo Prunille ! "

Il sauta à l'intérieur du taxi, Prunille et l'alarme dans ses bras, qui hurlait de toutes ses forces.

" A cette vitesse, iln'ont pas pu identifier notre véhicule... Avec ce gyrophare hurlant, il vont nous prendre pour un véhicule de pompiers et nous laisser tranquilles !

Klaus ! Tu es génial ! J'ai même réussi à ralentir la voiture !

On est sauvés !

Sauvés, sauvés, s'exclama Violette, c'est vite dit ! Avec une taxi aussi irresponsable, on ne risque pas de faire long feu !

Je... Je suis vraiment désolée... J'étais tellement bouleversée pa ce que j'ai appris que... Je ne sais pas...

C'est ça ! Traverser le boulevard noir au heures de pointes à 100 Km/heure, faut le faire !

Reuchaoueure !

Vous allez arrêtez de vous excusez et nous amener à l'Hotel Denouement ! C'est votre boulot, non ? "

Les larmes aux yeux, Kit baissa la tête vers le volant. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui ne prononça pas un mot du voyage, rongée par la culpabilité. Honte qui s'accentua d'autant plus que, arrivés à l'Hotel Denouement, les Baudelaire virent qu'il était tout à fait intact.

CHAPITRE 2 :

Kit sortit de la voiture la première. Elle fonçait pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'entrée du bâtiment. L'hotel Dénouement était une large bâtisse de pierre prétentieuse, qui ressemblait à un temple romain. Un large escalier de marbre s'arrêtait devant une haute porte de bois cloisonnée, dissimulée derrière quelques piliers doriques en stuc. Les orphelins suivirent leur conductrice peu conscienceuse à son sommet : elle était manifestement plongée dans une conversation de grande imprtance avec le portier, un homme habillé d'un long manteau, bien trop grand pour lui, coiffé d'un chapeau feutre. Ils se mirent à chuchoter à mesure que les enfants Baudelaire s'approchaient. Puis, le gardien disparut à l'intérieur de l'Hotel, et Kit se retourna :

" Et bien, finalement, nous sommes arrivés en un seul morceau ! Même si Olaf projette de brûler l'hotel, c'est un lieu sûr. Attention, c'est un vrai hotel, il ne faudra pas vous faire remarquer par les clients réguliers ! On va vous donner une clé de chambre. Klaus, tu as lu "Ramona Quimby, 8 ans ?"

Oui, pourquoi ?

Parfait, tu pourras répondre au code de la réception... Ecoutez-moi, les enfants, quel que soit la clée qu'on vous donnera, dirigez-vous vers la porte sombre juste à droite du comptoir, le plus discrètement possible. Ouvrez-la, et suivez lecouloir jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez une porte marquée "placard à balais". La clée l'ouvrira. Installez-vous, mais ne bougez pas de là jusqu'à ce qu'un VDC vienne frapper à la porte pour vous dire quoi faire. Le code est "la quartozième symphonie de Mozart". Bonne chance. Moi, je dois aller faire un tour au _Veritable Franch Dinner_. I s'y est passé un truc loûche... Je reviendrai vite. Au revoir, les enfants ! "

Ce furent les derniers mots de Kit. Elle enlaça les enfants et courrut vers son taxi sans un mot. Puis, la voiture disparut dans le lointain, ne laissant qu'un néger nuage de poussière estivale derrière, et accessoirement les trois orphelins. Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Ils étaient maintenant lirés àeux-mêmes. Il n'y avait plus personne pour les surveiller, les poursuivre,leur dicter leursactions. Ils étaient indépendants, et ils respiraient ceci avec une joie etune vivacité retrouvées. Ils n'étaientpas encore des adultes, mais sûrement plus des enfants. Un instant, Violette fut prise d'un doute.

" Klaus...

Oui ?

Je me demande si on n'est pas en train de faire une grosse bêtise.

Pourquoi ?

S'enrôler dans les VDC, tout ça... Je veux dire, c'est très noble, mais...

Mais...?

Mais c'est très grave. C'est définitif, Klaus. On va peut-être tirer une certaine satisfaction à empêcher des morts et des incendies, mais on va passer à côtéde beaucoup de choses. Franchement, est-ce qu'on veut vraiment aller avec eux ? La dernière fois, c'était surtout pour échapper aux griffes d'Olaf. Mais maintenant qu'on a le choix, tu crois vraiment que c'est ce que tu désires ? C'était ton rêve, de passer ta vie à vivre dans l'ombre, sous une fausse identité, à voir tous tes proches mourrir les uns après les autres, en frôlant la mort un peu plus chaque jour ? Je ne crois pas. Qu'est qu'ils nous ont apporté, les VDC, finalement ? La mort de nos parents, le comte Olaf , notre famille décimée, ue fortune dont on ne peut même pas jouir, nos meilleurs amis enlevés, la police à nos trousses ? Merci bien ! Jen ai ras le bol de tout ça, Klaus ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on gâche notre vie dans cette organisation stupide !

Kafka.

Elle a raison. A t'entendre, on dirait... Qu'on a le choix.

Tu es résigné, hein ?

Réaliste, plutôt. On n'a pas de faux papiers, pas d'argent, pas d'endroit où aller. Si tu veux t'échapper de tout ça, je t'en prie, vas-y,on t'apportera des oranges en prison par corbeaux voyageurs.

Personne n'a le droit de nous infliger ça, Klaus ! Personne n'a le droit de décider de notre avenir à notre place !

Tuparles, mais je sais que tu finiras par entrer dans cet hotel.

Et pourquoi ça ?

Parce que tune pourrais pas vivre sans revoir Quigley au moins une fois. "

Violette ouvrit les yeux, gênée.

" Il te l'as dit ?

Edjcombe !

Non, j'ai deviné. Ca, ce serait passer à côté de ce que tu désires.

C'est beaucoup plus compliqué, Klaus. Quand j'ai eu quatorze ans, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir inventrice. Ensuite, j'ai revu mes ambitions à la baisse : j'ai accepté d'être l'épouse d'Olaf. Comme j'ai vuque ça n'allait pas être possible, j'ai encore mis de l'eau dans mon vin : j'allais être ouvrière à Fleurbon L'aubaine. Mais c'était encore trop : quand jeme suis retrouvée à netoyer des fientes de pigeons pour une bande de vieilles peaux vociférantes, j'ai réalisé que je n'allais être rien du tout. J'étais dans le tort : je pouvais descendre encore plus bas ! Pire que rien du tout, je suis devenue meurtrière-pyromane en série pourchassée par la police ! Si tu veux sombrer un peu plus, passe cette porte, Klaus ! "

Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Klaus ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.Pendant des mois, elle avait assurée son rôle d'aînée avec une ardeur exemplaire, ne montrant aucun signe de faiblesse. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt, toujours à se plaindre sans voir sa souffrance ! Il fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait : il passa son bras sur son épaule et fit mine de sècher ses larmes. Puis, lentement, luiet ses deux soeurs se retournèrent vers l'entrée. Violette e détâcha de l'étreinte de son frère. Elle voulait retrouver sa dignité : elle fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Ses aînés la suivirent, et c'est une demi-douzaine de pieds qui entra dans l'hotel Denouement ce jour-là, sans savoir qu'ils scellaient le destin de l'organisation qu'ils redoûtaient tant.

Ils pénétrèrent finalement à l'intérieur. Le hall de l'Hotel Dénouement était un gigantesque cylindre, de vingt mètres de rayon à la base et d'une bonne centaine de mètres de hauteur. La réception était logée dans un coin reculé, au rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'est pas tant le luxe des dorures, l'omniprésence du marbre, les innombrables gravures, ou la foule riche, chic et affairée qui impressiona les Baudelaire. Ce fut l'organisation en elle-même de l'Hotel. Chaque étage comprenait une dizaine de chambres, lovée comme des pétales autour de l'espace circulaire.Deux énormes escaliers en hélice le suivaient sur la paroie, comme des rayures sur une pâte de dentifrice. Le plus étonnant était que, dans ce grand espace cylindrique, il n'y ait que de l'air. Au sommet était accroché un lustre gigantesque, titanesque, qui épousait la forme du plancher, le plus grand que les Baudelaire aient jamais vu : il avait la taille d'une table circulaire pour vingt personnes. Et c'est précisément ce qui était impressionant: si quelqu'un avait eul'idée malhonnête de décrocher ce lustre, il aurait chuté sur toute la hauteur du bâtiment, sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle, écrabouillant les jeunes Baudelaires en contrebas.

" Dante, fit Prunille.

Tu as raison, c'est vraiment terrible... De l'extérieur,on ne croie pas que l'Hotel est si grand.

Bon, et bien il va falloir aller à la réception, non ? "

En s'avançant, ils se rendirant vite compte que leurs déguisements nétaient pas aussi appropriés qu'ils ne l'avaient estimé. Sur leur passage se levaient des douzaines de coups d'oeils amusés. Il était clair qu'un homme en chapeau haut-de-forme et canne à pommeau d'or, d'une geïsha en civil et d'un nain barbu ne pouvaient provoquer que l'hilarité de leur entourage. Un instant, ils crurent renoncer, pensant leur identité découverte, lorsqu'ils furent accostés par un groom à l'air obsécieux :

" Bienvenue à l'hotel Dénouement, chers clients. Nous espérons que vous passerez un agréable séjour... Vous avez de la chance, même si l'hotel est bondé, il nous reste une ou deux chambres pour couples mariés. "

Klaus et Violette s'entreregardèrent quelques secondes puis se retenirent difficilement de rire. Violette dut mettre sonpoing dans sabouche pour ne pas se trahir, tandis que Klaus, qui avait une voix étonnament caverneuse lors de ses fous-rires, répondait :

" Merci beaucoup, mais nous sommes avant tout içi pour affaires.

Avez-vous des bagages, monsieur...

Wonka. Frollo Wonka.

Quant à moi, j'ai insisté pour garder mon nom de jeune fille. Je m'appelle Saori Mori. Et voici notre secrétaire, mr. Salsepareille.

Heu... Vous avez déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Qué ?

Aucune importance, chers clients. La réception se trouve dans cette direction. "

Ils tournèrent les talons. Klaus semblait pensif.

" Pfoooooou, on l'a échappé belle, Klaus ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je suis inquiet : j'ai beau avoir lu "Ramona Quimby, 8 ans", je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait nous aider à déchiffrer ce code VDC !

Peut-être que c'est comme dans la grotte de la gorgone ? De la Versification délibérément contaminée ?

Il nous faudrait un livre pour utiliser ce code, Violette. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je parte en éclaireur pour voir comment nous allons nous y prendre.

D'accord, mais fais attention, Klaus. "

Celui-ci rejoignit la réception, tandis que ses deux soeurs attendaient debouts, appréhensives. A peine leur frère eut-il rejoint le comptoir qu'il se retourna aussitôt pour rejoindre Violette et Prunille.

" C'est bon, j'ai compris comment marche le code. Il faut fredonner un air très préçis pour prévenir notre correspondant, il nous repondra par une phrase précise et, pour dissiper les doutes, nous répondrons par une autre phrase.

Mendeleïev ?

Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Ca se passe exactement comme dans le livre, en fait. Venez ! "

Et ils rejoignirent Klaus jusqu'à la réception. Il s'était mis à chantonner un air particulièrement horripilant, qui parlait d'un tronc d'arbre et d'un bûcheron. Ils arrivèrent alors au comptoir, Klaus chantant un peu plus bas cette fois. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel était un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, peignés avec soin, et à la moustache courbe aux extrémités. Il était habillé de telle façon que tout ce qu'il portait - une chemise ornée de dessins de fleurs, une cravate rayée, un manteau en tweed et un pantalon écossais - avait été acheté dans une douzaine de boutiques différentes, ou dans un marché aux puces, bien que le pli de son pantalon soit bien fait et que ses chaussures soient cirées. Le vieil homme, dont le dos restait très droit, le salua comme si il était un soldat et lui dit :

" Et bien, jeune fille, avez-vous été gentille avec votre mère ? "

Et Klaus lui répondit :

" La question est, a-t-elle été gentille avec moi ?

Nous vous recommandons la chambre 513, chers clients. Nous vous indiquerons plus tard les tarifs. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour ! "

En disant celà, il avait tendu à Klaus une clé d'hotel au numéro dela chambre. Les enfants le remercièrent, et conformément aux volontés de Kit, rejoignirent la porte sombre, à pas feutrés, juste à droite du comptoir.

Ils arrivèrent effectivement devant une vieille porte métallique, qui s'ouvrit sans difficultés. Elle déboûchait sur un long couloir, noir, si noir qu'on n'en voyait pas le fond. Violette tâta le mur dans le but d'y trouver un interrupteur, en vain. Sa main ne grattait qu'une surface de béton granuleux.

" Violette... On va devoir s'avancer là-dedans, sans lumière ?

J'en ai bien peur. Il va falloir marcher d'une traite, jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne une porte ou quelquechose comme ça.

Boulnoar, fit Prunille.

Tu as raison, on a déjà vu pire chez Esmé, sauf qu'en plus on pouvait se briser les os si on chûtait. Ca ne peut pas être pire...

Oui, tu as raison. Ca ne peut pas être pire. On devrait y aller. A trois, je referme la porte derrière nous. Un... Deux... Trois ! "

C'était assez terrifiant. On ne voyait strictement rien, rien que le noir réglisse qui avait tout recouvert. Ils allaient devoir s'avancer dans cet abîme jusqu'à rencontrer un obstacle, mais à quelle distance se trouvait-il au juste ? Violette hésita un moment, puis elle prit ses cadets par la main pour ne pas les perdre. Et ils commencèrent leur obscure traversée. Celle-ci fut tellement horrible que je ne saurais véritablement décrire les frayeurs des enfants Baudelaire dans ce passage secret. Je vous en décrirai uniquement les raisons. Il y avait d'abord les bêtes. L'endroit abritait plusieurs colonies de rats et de chauve-souris, qui s'enfuyaient sous les pieds des orphelins, leurs arranchant des cris perçants. Il y avait aussi la flore : à certains endroits, le sol était recouvert de mousses à l'aspect spongieux, qui dégageait des bruits sourds et menacaient les explorateurs de la glissade. De plus en plus angoissée, Violette suivait la surface du mur avec sa main, se prenant au passage de nombreuses toiles d'araignées, tandis que Klaus essayait de ne pas toucher les moississures qui s'étaient développées dans le ciment. Le pire de tout était finalement le tunnel en lui-même : ce n'était pas vraiment un couloir. Il y avait des poutres dans lesquelles se cognaient les enfants, des marches sur lesquelles ils butaient, des escaliers ascandants ou descendants, des ponts suspendus qui surplombaient des rivières déchaînées, les égoûts selon Klaus, et des cloisons de bois pourri qui se brisaient dès qu'on les touchaient. Après trois quarts d'heure à ce régime, Violette fit un grand pas en avant. Elle sentit alors que la lourde dalle de pierre sur laquelle elle venait de poser le pied se dérober ! Celle-ci s'enfonça légèrement dans le sol, et on entendit un grand "clic !" Aussitôt, ce fut l'aveuglement. Une intense lumière blanche avait jailli d'on ne sait où, illuminant tout sur son passage. Les Baudelaires crièrent de douleur et de surprise,leurs pupilles brûlées. Il y eut quelques gémissements, puis ils se décidèrent à rouvrir leurs yeux pour examiner leur situation. La dalle sur laquelle Violette avait marchée était en fait un interrupteur : des dizaines de petites ampoules, reliées entre elle par des fils électriques et accrochées au plafond, s'étaient allumées automatiquement.

" Mais... Il y avait de la lumière, finalement ?

Ca part sur des centaines de mètres ! Ca suit toute la longueur du couloir !

Mais alors pourquoi n'avons-nous pas trouvé d'interrupteur au départ, Klaus ?

Regarde... Il y a des flèches idicatrices qui pointent vers l'autre bout du couloir... En fait, nous nous trouvons à L'ENTREE du couloir. Il devait servir aux fuites d'urgence, lors des incendies par exemple.Il n'a été conçu que dans un sens, pour courrir se réfugier àl'hotel. Du coup, ils n'ont pas pensé à mettre un interrupteur à la sortie...

Les VDC doivent vraiment être dans une situation terrible pour emprunter ce tunnel à contresens !

C'est sûr. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? "

La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même : devant se dressait une lourde porte blindée, éthiquetée de la mention "placard à balais". Violette y tourna prudemment la clé et y entra.

Ils étaient entrés... Dans un grand salon. C'était une grande pièce au parquet ciré, tapissée d'étagères, de bureaux, de canapés et de grandes bibliothèques. Il y avait un peu partout des tapis persans, des fauteuils rembourés à l'ancienne et des tables basses en bois sur lesquelles reposaient des lampes en cuivre dorées. Ce qui restait de murs était décoré d'estampes, de gravures, de cartes marines jaûnies, de toiles impressionnistes ou de sculptures africaines. Les tables aux motifs tout en arabesques étaient faites de fer forgé, surmontées de mosaïque fines. Ce n'était pas l'atmosphère rassurante tout à fait justifiée, qu'exercaient les bibliothèques sur les jeunes Baudelaires qui les frappa tant à l'examen de cette pièce : c'était tout simplement sa ressemblance avec la bibliothèque de leurs parents, décorée dans le même esprit. Ils s'avançaient sans méfiance, retrouvant avec surprise les parfums et les aspects de tout ce qui avait constitué leur vie, leur vie d'avant, avant ce maudit voyage à Malamer, avant que tout ne prenne un tour infortuné. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les enfants Baudelaire pensèrent que tout allait peut-être s'arranger, finalement. Quelle naïveté !

" J'adore cet endroit !

Oui... Qui aurait cru qu'on pouvait construire une habitation pareille des kilomètres sous terre ?

Pas des kilomètres sous terre, quand même. J'ai l'impression que ça remontait très vite, à la fin. On ne doit être qu'à une vingtaine de mètres sous la surface...

Tu crois que c'est un bunker ?

C'est bien possible. On l'a peut-être utilisé pour cacher des juifs pendant la guerre. Les VDC ont dû l'amménager.

Frank, observa Prunille.

C'est vrai, c'est vraiment grand. On dirait vraiment une habitation troglodythe !

Klaus, ça veut dire quoi "troglodythe" ?

Qui a été construit sous la terre, non ? "

Violette faillit s'évanouir. Car ce n'était pas Klaus qui avait prononcé cette phrase derrière son dos. C'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux étincellants : Quigley Quagmire.

" Quigley , fit-elle en lui sautant au cou. On te croyait mort ! Où est-ce que tu as été pendant tout ce temps ? Tu as retrouvé Isadora et Duncan ? Tu es revenu içi ? Tu as fait comment ? Et depuis quand, d'abord ? Dis, tu me réponds quand je te parle ?

Je crois que tu es en train de l'étrangler, Violette.

Oh ! Désolée ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Ca ne fait que trois jours, non ?

Oh, arrête, tu ne peux pas répondre normalement ?

J'ai réussi à retrouver le rivage et j'ai fait du stopsur une autoroute... Je suis monté dans une camionnette remplie de fous qui chantaient une musique débile...

Les Volontaires pour Dérider les Convalescents !

Ah, oui, voilà, c'est ça. Ils étaient de passage à Saint-Stephenbourg pour leur colloque annuel, le coup de bol quoi ! Ensuite j'ai marché jusqu'à l'Hotel Dénouement, et j'ai été repéré par le portier.

C'est sûrement un VDC, il a le même déguisement que Fernald avait lorsqu'on était chez Esmé.

Il est chargé de faire la liste de tous les VDC qui s'approcheraient de l'Hotel Dénouement. Il m'a entraîné à l'écart, m'a demandé de prendre la clé qu'il avait sur lui et m'a dit de traverser le passage. Depuis, je me suis installé içi ! Ensuite j'ai reçu un message d'un VDC m'ordonnant de vous envoyer un télégramme. C'est tout ce que j'ai fait...

Mais... Tu n'as pas participé aux activités des VDC, ni rien ? Tu n'es pas allé secourir Isadora et Duncan ?

Je n'ai pas pû, répondit tristement Quigley. Venez voir. "

Il s dirigea alors vers une autre pièce de la cachette. Les Baudelaire passèrent dans un grand couloir qui conduisait à diverses chambres et salles de bains. Au fond, il y avait une cloison défoncée par un grans amas de pierre.

" C'est le problème, comme vous le voyez. Quand les volontaires m'ont dit de me cacher içi, ils ne savaient pas que le couloir qui relie cette planque à l'hotel s'était effondré. Impossible de rejoindre les quartiers des VDC !

Mais... Comment as-tu fais pour survivre içi ?

Il y a des tas de réserves de nourriture. Et une ligne télégraphique entre la réception et la cachette. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris que je devais vous envoyer ce message, et rester içi pour vous accueillir. J'ai envoyé les indications grâce au terminal qui est installé dans ce coin-là, et j'ai attendu. Ils ont dit qu'il fallait absolument quelqu'un pour surveiller cette cachette VDC, que je devais empêcher les intrus d'entrer en cas d'attaque de l'hôtel.

C'est bête... On perd un temps fou à ne rien faire. Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir rester nous aussi à patienter ?

J'en ai peur. Ils ne savent pas encore très bien ce qu'ils pourraient faire de vous. Ils disent qu'ils aviseront lorsqu'on aura trouver un moyen de rejoindre l'hôtel autrement que par le souterrain.

QUOI ? Mais tout s'est éboulé ! Même en déblayant les pavés et la terre des deux côtés, ça peut prendre des jours !

On trouvera sûrement un moyen, non ?

Sûrement. Mais en attendant, vous feriez mieux de vous reposer. Vous devez être crevés !

Taitecheur, objecta Prunille.

Elle a raison : en matière de sommeil, on a vu bien pire. Entre notre départ de Villeneuve des Corbeaux et notre première nuit à l'hôpitel Heimlich, nous n'avons pas dormi pendant 96 heures !

On va se mettre tout de suite au travail. N'est-ce pas, Quigley ? "

Violette venait de gratifier Quigley d'un de ces sourires désarmants et lourds de sous-entendus, comme Béatrice m'en offrait parfois, lorsque nous étions enfants, et que je lui reprochais de martyriser une pauvre petite fille. L'interressé rougit un peu, et marmonna quelquechose du genre "hgfgdfcommetuvoudrsfsd" avant de continuer la visite du bunker.


End file.
